Way of the Trainer
by CrazyBeverly96
Summary: A new trainer wishes to become the Pokémon Master, but her rival keeps trying to get in her way! Which one of them will come out on top?
1. Chapter 1

**My very first Fanfiction! I hope it's fun to read! There will be many OCs as well as Professor Oak, Gary, Team Rocket, Officer Jenny, Nurse Joy, and all the gym leaders and Elite Four members from the 1****st**** generation. This story follows Elle Kido (OC) on her journey to become the greatest Pokémon trainer ever. Another thing, although this story takes place in the Kanto region, there will also be Pokémon from the 2****nd ****and 3****rd**** generations; and one from the 4****th**** generation (request from a friend). So yeah, here we go! YAY!**

** (Elle Kido's POV)**

My name is Elle Kido, and I live in Pallet Town. It's really not that big of a town and only 7 people live in it, they are me, my mom, my rival since forever Gary, his grandpa Professor Oak, Gray's mom, and these two other people who I always see standing outside doing nothing, which always makes me wonder if they're homeless. Anyway, I'm super excited because tomorrow's a very, very, very, very, very, (50 "very"s later) special day because I'm turning 10! And instead of having a birthday party with pancakes for breakfast, laser tag with friends, and birthday cake for lunch, dinner and dessert, I get to start my Pokémon journey! YAY! So tomorrow morning I'm going to Professor Oak's Laboratory to get my first Pokémon, and I already know which one I want.

_Morning comes… a loud ringing is heard._

WOOHOOO! Morning! As I smack my alarm clock to quiet it, I jump out of bed and fall on my face which really hurt. But I won't let that stop me! I run to the bathroom and brush my teeth. Then I put on my favorite outfit because hey, I'm going to be wearing it for the rest of my life! I grab my purple skirt and white shirt with a bow in the middle and tie my green sneakers then I carefully brush my flowing orange hair. My brown eyes shine in the reflection. Now I'm ready to start my journey! I run downstairs and say goodbye to my mom before walking out the door… but she didn't say goodbye back. Wait, I can't leave yet! I just remembered that I forgot fanny pack. Without it, I'll have nothing to carry my Pokémon and items in. So I run back inside and search frantically for it.

"Mom, have you seen my fanny pack anywhere?"

No response. I turn to her; she's looking at the TV, not noticing me at all. Thing is, she's been like that ever since Dad left. These days, she just stares and stares at the TV watching a whole bunch of stupid programs. I don't remember my dad very well because I hardly ever saw him but from what I do remember… he yelled alot. Those sad thoughts turned into happy thoughts when I finally found my fanny pack under the kitchen table. _What a relief_ I think to myself. I go over to my mom to say goodbye but her eyes are still glued to the TV. I wish that for once, just once she would look at me again.

Holding back tears, I yell, "Fine, if you don't want to see me then… I'll never come back!"

I burst out the door; of course she doesn't come after me. Now I am heading over to Professor Oak's Laboratory, which isn't a very long walk from my house. A feeling of anxiousness fills my heart, and I keep thinking _I'm really gonna get my first Pokémon. I really gonna get it. _And as I walk can't help but remember the times before Dad left, like on my 9th birthday.

(Flashback)

We had a party at my house and everyone in Pallet Town came over, even the homeless people. There was only one more present for me to unwrap.

"Here you go, sweetie," Mom said.

Mom looked very pretty in her green sweatshirt and green jeans. She looked at me warmly with her golden-brown eyes and handed me my present.

"Thanks Mom!" I said with excitement.

Mom always got me something good for my birthday. I ripped apart all the wrapping paper to reveal a Nintendo DS!

"Woah! You got me a Nintendo?!" I shriek overjoyed with one of the bestest gifts I ever got.

Mom smiled and handed me two more presents, "I also got you two games."

After tearing off all the wrapping paper off, I was blown away by what saw.

"Pokémon Dash and Magcargo of Time?!"

"I hope you like them." Mom said.

I was so happy I wanted to give Mom a hug, but I couldn't because Gary was watching and I knew he would have laughed (and make one of his annoying comments).

I kept marveling at the awesomeness of my new games when suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Professor Oak, although it was a party, the old dude dressed in his lab coat. He gave me a wide grin that was both friendly and kind of creepy and said to me,

"Just wait until next year Elle, you'll get your very first Pokémon and start your Pokémon journey! Isn't that exciting?"

"_But I want a WiiU next year!" _I whined.

My dad, who was lying in an awkward position on the chair pointed at me and shouted, "DON'T BE SUCH A SPOILED BRAT ELLE, YOU'RE GETTING A POKÉMON NEXT YEAR AND YOU'RE GONNA LIKE IT!"

(End Flashback)

…

That's what my dad said to me, and he obviously wasn't very nice about it. You see, my dad was a very powerful trainer, so powerful that he became very full of himself. He went out often with his gross friends to find trainers and beat the snot out of their Pokémon, literally. He came home very late one night covered in strange goo; apparently it came from an Ursaring. I guess he wanted me to be a strong trainer to. Don't get me wrong I am excited about becoming a Pokémon trainer but I don't want to be gross and mean about it.

…

Hey, Look! It's Professor Oak's house! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! I GONNA GET MY FIRST POKÉMON! YAAY! So, after I enter these doors the world of Pokémon will be in my hands! Boooooooooyah!

_Knock, Knock_

"Who's there?" I could hear Professor Oak say.

"It's Elle! I'm here to get my first Pokémon!"

"Oh, Elle. Come in!"

I entered, but then Professor Oak started acting weirder that usual.

"Hello there," Professor Oak greeted me. "Glad to meet you! Welcome to the world of Pokémon! My name is Oak. People affectionately refer to me as the Pokémon Professor. This world is inhabited far and wide by creatures called Pokémon. For some people, Pokémon are pets. Others use them for battling. As for myself… I study Pokémon as a profession. But first, tell me a little about yourself. Now tell me. Are you a boy? Or are you a girl?"

_What the heck? First, he invites me in, then, he acts like he's never seen me before even though we've been neighbors for 10 years now. And now, how can he not tell that I'm a girl?!_

"Um… I'm a girl…" I remind him, "It's me, Elle Kido? We're neighbors. You've known me since the day I was born…?"

Professor Oak continued completely ignoring me, "Let's begin with your name. What is it?"

"_I just told you, my name is Elle__**!" **_I was annoyed now. "Why are you treating me like a stranger?"

"Right… So your name is Elle." Professor Oak said while leaning closer to me as if trying to determine if I really was a girl or not.

"YES!" I shouted giving him an _Are you serious?_ look.

Professor Oak took me into the other room. My heart raced as I thought the time had finally come for me to choose my Pokémon. However, before we even got to the subject of Pokémon, the professor wanted to "introduce" me to Gary, much to my disappointment.

He pointed at Gary, "This is my grandson…"

"Yes, yes I know! We've known each other for a long time!" I interrupted.

The professor paused for a moment, seemed he lost his train of thought.

He pointed at Gary (again), "This is my grandson."

This made both me and Gary face palm.

"He's been your rival since you both were babies."

_Really? I had no idea... _At this point, I didn't think the old cuckoo head could get any crazier. But then he asked _me_ the dumbest question I would ever hear from anybody.

"…Erm, what is my grandson's name?

Gary, who looked pretty upset, ran over to us and blurted out, "Oh come on Gramps, you know my name!"

Professor Oak paid him no heed and waited for my answer.

_This can't be right, how could he forget his own grandson's name? And why is he asking me to tell him? _But then, I smiled. _I know! I can use this as an opportunity to get back at Gary for the time he squirted mustard into my hair!_

"His name is Poopy." I told him proudly.

Gary looked like he was about to explode, "POOPY?! POOPY?!"

Professor Oak rubbed his chin, "…Er, was it Poopy?

"YES!" I shouted.

"NO!" Poopy exclaimed.

And as if Poopy didn't exist at all, Professor Oak smiled at me and said, "That's right! I remember now! His name is Poopy!"

Poopy stomped his feet around like an infuriated toddler, "MY. NAME. IS. NOT. POOPY! IT'S GARY! JEEZ GRAMPS I ALWAYS KNEW YOU HAD A FEW SCREWS LOOSE BUT I NEVER THOUGHT YOU WERE THIS MESSED UP! HOW DID YOU FORGET MY NAME? AND WHY WOULD YOU ASK THAT LIAR TO TELL YOU WHEN I'M RIGHT HERE? AND POOPY? REALLY? POOPY? WHAT KIND OF A NAME IS POOPY? AND WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS IGNORING ME?"

He turned to me, his face extremely red with anger, "You… Get out."

"Not without Charmander." I snapped at him.

Professor Oak pushed Poopy aside, "Elle! Your very own Pokémon legend is about to unfold! A world of dreams and adventures with Pokémon awaits! Let's go!"

He leads me to a table with three Pokémon on it. I already knew that Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle were in them. I took the one with Charmander in it.

"Ok then, I choose Charmander!" I proclaimed at the top of my lungs as I held the Poké Ball in the air.

"NOT SO FAST, ORANGE GIRL!" Poopy charged at me.

_Orange Girl? How lame!_

Poopy pounced on me and tried to grab Charmander's ball. "Charmander is mine!"

"NO, IT'S MINE! I WANT IT! I argued back.

The day turned from being the start of a new adventure to a wrestling match with the person I despise the most. He would pin me down and try to make me let go of the Poké Ball and I would do the same to him just because I hate him.

After about 13 minutes of going at each other, Poopy did manage to take the ball from me. But then I swiftly kicked it out of his hands. After the ball hit the ground, it popped open and Charmander came out. It had trouble keeping its balance but it still smiled at us. Such adorableness, I knew I just had to have it. But, apparently Poopy was thinking the same thing. We raced over to the fire-type Pokémon and we each grabbed an arm, tugging and tugging, waiting for the other to let go. It took forever; guess Poopy had a real good grip on the little guy. At some point I looked down at the Charmander to see that it was crying, it must have been in a lot of pain. I felt so sorry for it that I just had to let it go. Of course, as soon as I did Poopy started laughing in the annoying little voice of his and dangled the terrified Charmander in the air not considering the poor Pokémon's feelings at all. _I'll give him what he deserves and still keep Charmander to myself_ I thought. And faster you could say "Sonic and Amy are meant for each other" I pushed Poopy down so hard that he released Charmander. Charmander landed perfectly without a scratch anywhere.

I walked over to Charmander very slowly, "Hi Charmander! Don't be afraid, you're safe now. Want to become my Pokémon?"

But Charmander was still frightened, I couldn't really blame it though, I would too if some gigantic freaks used me like a rope in a tug-of-war game. It scurried right out of Professor Oak's laboratory. I chased after it calling out "Wait!" but it just keep running. I lost sight of it after it exited the building, and I could feel my eyes watering up.

_Why did I scare it away? Why couldn't we have gotten off to a friendly start? …It's all Poopy's fault! If he had just accepted that Charmander was mine, this wouldn't have had to happen._

As I wiped a tear from my eye, I heard an earsplitting roar that was so petrifying that I nearly peed my pants. Charmander was back but this time its mother came with it. The giant Charizard, was furious that we hadn't been nice to her beloved baby and without warning set fire to the lab. And just as quickly as they came, they flew away never to be seen again. I ran away from the burning building and looked for a water Pokémon to help me put out the fire but I couldn't find one anywhere.

_What am I going to do? Professor Oak and Gary… I mean Poopy are still in there! Are they going to make it out alive?!_

It was then I heard some coughing over by the lab. It was Professor Oak and Poopy! The two of them had made it out with no injuries! Halleluiah! I had never been so happy to see Poopy before in my whole life, but now after what happened, knowing that nobody died was just the best news anyone could tell me that day. Still we had a fire to put out.

"I'll take care of this children!" Professor Oak shouted.

He took out a giant fan with a Gyarados on it and started waving it at the fire. Poopy and I once again face palmed because we didn't think it would work. But we stood corrected as the fire died down.

"Now then," Professor Oak turned back to us, "it's time for you two to pick your Pokémon!"

**So what does everybody think so far? Is it good? Please let me know by reviewing this chapter. There's more to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the much requested chapter 2 of my first Fanfiction! Special thanks to Pokefan56 for reviewing the first chapter and following the story! I hope you like this! Also, I forgot to mention this on Chapter 1, I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON! I only own my OCs.**

**(Elle Kido's POV)**

Finally! After all the crazy stuff that happened to me, I was gonna get my first Pokémon!

"Ok Elle, you get to pick first." Professor Oak said.

"OH, SO YOU'RE STILL LETTING _HER_ PICK FIRST? EVEN THOUGH IT'S HER FAULT BOTH YOUR FIRE TYPE AND YOUR LAB ARE GONE?"

I could feel steam coming out of my ears; I was done with that annoying jerk.

I snapped, "SHUT UP POOPY! UNLESS YOU WANT A FIGHT!"

Poopy proceeded to stomp on my foot really hard, and with that I quickly grabbed it, hopped around in circles, and screamed "OW OW OW!"

"WIMP!" Poopy called out.

"I'LL SHOW YOU, YOU STUPID DUMBBUT!" I countered

"Oh yeah, I'm _so_ scared of a girl who jumps around like a crazy person," he sarcastically remarked, "if being stepped on hurts you that much than you're obviously not meant a fighter, or a trainer, or a master or a-"

"YOU BETTER FEAR ME! I'M WAY BETTER THAN YOU AT EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING! JUST YOU WATCH!"

"Jeez… you're such a hothead," Poopy said with that idiotic smirk, "no wonder you're so much fun to mess with."

"WHY DON'T YOU COME OVER HERE AND SAY THAT?" I challenged.

"Heheh…" Poopy laughed, "Ok! I'll even step on your other foot if you like.

"OH NO YOU DON-WOOOAH!" I screamed as I tripped and fell to the ground.

Before I could get up, I heard Poopy yell "DOG-PILE" and the next thing I knew he was on top of me.

"HA-HA! _I'M_ UP HERE AND _YOU'RE_ DOWN THERE! WHAT ARE GOING TO DO ABOUT IT?" Poopy bragged.

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT I'M GONNA DO YOU LITTLE-"

"HEY!" Professor Oak interrupted, "Do you kids want your Pokémon or not?"

Poopy and I both paused. That's right, I want my Pokémon! This is how I will show Poopy that I am much more superior than he is!

"Alright then Professor Oak," I stood up, "I know which Pokémon I want."

**(Poopy's POV)**

That girl annoys me to no end. The way she always says that she's better than me at everything and how everyone always gives her _way_ more attention than they ever give me. What makes her so special? Am I just a shadow in the background? Even Gramps likes her more than me; he talks to her as if I'm not even there. All my life I've been ignored, by my mom and by Gramps. If my dad was still alive, I wonder if he would ignore me too.

Yeah… I'll never know…

He died before I even got to meet him. Mom and Gramps would never tell me the story so I had to find out for myself. It was in a newspaper dating back to just a few months before I was born, hidden underneath my mom's bed. My dad was a secret agent; he went all around Kanto to protect Pokémon, ones in the wild and ones owned by trainers, from an evil organization called Team Rocket. Like all powerful secret agents, my dad had a Pokémon team that was tough to beat; Skarmory, Clefable, Pikachu, Seviper, Surskit, and Manectric. He was very well-known in Kanto and was admired by trainers everywhere. He was on a train, coming home from a mission in the Viridian Forest where he had just saved a little girl and her Igglybuff from a Team Rocket grunt.

But then there was a surprise attack…

While he was on the train, those Team Rocket jerks were planning to take him out…

A bunch of them had their Raticate gnaw on the train controls and even the train itself, causing it to stop. My dad and the other passengers got off the train to see what had happened, and then one of those evil guys got his Seviper to attack my dad. It used Poison Tail on him, beating him to the ground and poisoning him. Then that same Team Rocket person sent his Nidorino to stab my dad in the head with his poisonous horn, the horn went right through his head and he died. Then that mentally deranged grunt used an unknown weapon to kill his Pokémon. This is the first time in history that Pokémon were used to kill, and it was the most gruesome thing I have ever read.

No one brings him up in conversations anymore; he used to be the talk of the region but now he has become a thing of the past.

These days everyone is more concerned about being the best. Don't get me wrong, I want to be the Pokémon Master just as much as Elle does but it doesn't always look that fun. From what I understand, the current Pokémon Master hangs around in the Indigo Plateau all day and waits for people to challenge him. No socializing, no training, no nothing. Honestly, I don't see why he doesn't get out once in a while; most trainers don't even get to him.

I want to become good with Pokémon. I've never had any experience with them before but I'm sure I'll be able to handle them. My mom is not a trainer and Gramps would always tell me to wait 'til I'm ten. And obviously I couldn't interact with my dad's Pokémon. But Elle had Pokémon to play with. You see her dad, and I have no idea if he is still alive or not, but he was a trainer and Elle would always try things with his Pokémon. Her dad didn't seem to mind because he was usually always asleep. Sometimes I'd hear my mom and Mrs. Kido saying that he's having a "hangover", I guess that's another word for sleeping for a long time. The adults also noticed how good she was with Pokémon, they'd always talk about how amazing she is and how much potential she has. They all pretty much fawned over her and got excited over every little thing she did, and because I had no opportunity to show off my skills, I got no attention at all. Do you have any idea how irritating it is when you know you're everyone's least favorite and everyone knows that you know that and you know that and they don't care? Because that's how I've been feeling for the past ten years.

Elle and I have always hated each other, I hate her because she gets all the attention and just about anything else she wants and she hates me because of something I said to her when we were about five.

**(Flashback)**

My mom invited Elle's mom over for tea one night. She brought Elle along with her and Elle brought along her dad's Oddish. Gramps was busy working in the lab and my mom told me to take Elle up to my room and play with her. So I brought her up, and she decides to show me a trick she taught Oddish.

"Hey! Hey you!" Elle called.

I turned around.

"Yeah, you!" she said.

"Elle, you know my name is Gary right?" I asked her.

"Whatever," Elle groaned, "Just watch me and Oddish!"

She told Oddish to use Moonlight and suddenly everything went dark, except there was a light that was shining on Oddish. It was coming from the moon; its light was shining on Oddish and nothing else and Oddish started to glow, brightening up my room more.

"Now use Poisonpowder!" Elle commanded.

The glowing Oddish released a large amount of purple powder and started dancing around it.

"Hidden Power!" Elle shouted

The grass type proceeded to form red orbs in the air and shot them at the poisonpowder, trapping it inside the orbs. It was quite a spectacular sight, a blindingly bright Oddish, and sparkling red orbs floating in the air. I have to admit I was very impressed with what I saw.

"So what do you think Larry? Elle asked me forgetting my name.

"It's Gary, and-"

Elle cut me off, "Wasn't that cool? Oddish and I have been working on that for a while!"

"I-i-it's amazing! It really is!"

"I want to show the people downstairs" Elle stated.

The next thing I knew she was running down the stairs holding Oddish calling "Hey down there, watch me! Watch me!"

I followed, taking my time to get down, unlike her. She fell down the stairs because she was running so fast, she didn't see where she was going and fell down. She dropped Oddish too.

"See what I got Oddish to do!" she shouted, getting our mothers' attention.

She repeats the series of moves again, and as always the grown-ups were astounded and they applauded and praised her and told her how she would become the Pokémon Master someday. Then my mom gives her and Oddish some cookies but she doesn't let me have any. She said it was for "special guests only" but I saw her eat some of them and I'm never allowed to have cookies.

We went back to my room and Elle and Oddish were still stuffing cookies into their mouths, Elle had to help Oddish a little bit.

"Could I have some of those?" I asked.

"Why can't you just go downstairs and get your own?" Elle countered.

"Because, my mom won't let me have any." I told her.

"Did you ask her?" Elle inquired.

"Yeah, and she said no." I explained.

"Well, she gave me some."

"You get everything!" I said, raising my voice higher than usual.

"Well I don't see what the problem is." Elle replied.

"DUH! NOBODY ELSE HERE CAN SEE THE PROBLEM, SO HOW COULD YOU?!"

Elle and Oddish gave me confused looks.

Fed up with Elle I continued, "THE ADULTS GIVE YOU EVERYTHING YOU WANT JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE ABLE TO DO THINGS WITH POKÉMON! AND YA KNOW WHAT? THOSE AREN'T EVEN _YOUR_ POKÉMON, THEY'RE YOUR DAD'S AND YOU ONLY GET TO USE THEM BECAUSE HE'S ALWAYS ASLEEP! HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT THAT MAYBE I WANT SOME ATTENTION TOO? JUST BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE ANY POKÉMON I CAN USE, DOESN'T MEAN I LIKE BEING IGNORED! LET ME HAVE SOME ATTENTION FOR ONCE!"

Elle, still looking confused, said, "Uh… well…"

I groaned, "Ugh, I could never expect _you_ to understand. Just get out of here you stupid ugly girl!"

Elle started to cry; at that moment I realized I had been too harsh on her. But before I could apologize, she threw a half-eaten cookie at me and yelled, "STAY AWAY FROM MY POKÉMON YOU DUMB JERK!" She grabbed Oddish and the rest of the cookies and ran out of the room sobbing.

Knowing I was going to get in trouble for this, I put the cookie she threw at me in my mouth, and it tasted good.

**(End Flashback)**

Ever since then, Elle's been showing off her dad's Pokémon as if they were her own and she makes a huge effort to keep people watching her. Who would believe that she's been holding a grudge on me all these years just because I called her ugly? Well, that's hotheaded Elle for ya. She's so obnoxious that she drives me crazy. We have a really strange relationship that goes in a cycle; she does something to show off and act like she's #1, I either insult her or prank her because she deserves it, she loses her temper, and then the next thing you know we're in an all-out fight.

Knowing her, she'll probably choose Bulbasaur just to say that she has the advantage over me. Whatever, Squirtle's cooler anyway.

**(Elle Kido's POV)**

I'm shaking as I walk over to the Professor, who has two Poké Balls in his hands.

_I'm gonna to get Bulbasaur, then I'm gonna rub it in Poopy's face! He'll be so mad that I have the advantage over him. Heh. That'll teach him to call me ugly! And to think I was going to let him use Oddish._

"Take whichever one you want." Professor Oak said when I came over.

"Ok, I'll take Bulbasaur!"

But just before I could take Bulbasaur's ball, Professor Oak lifted it up into the air and out of my reach.

"Hey! What gives?!" I yelled at him.

"I would recommend taking the other Poké Ball." Professor Oak calmly replied.

"But you said I could have whichever Pokémon I wanted!" I corrected him.

"Yes, but I think you will like the other one better." He said.

"I don't care what you think, I want Bulbasaur." I snapped.

From the corner of my eye I could see Poopy grinning widely, satisfied that he was getting his way. I couldn't stand for it!

I jumped up and down trying to reach Bulbasaur's ball, "YOU GIVE ME THAT BALL RIGHT NOW PROFESSOR! GIVE IT! GIVE IT! GIVE IT!"

Professor Oak shook his head, "Oh come now Elle, if I didn't give my grandson the unfair advantage every now and then, what kind of grandfather would I be? Huh? Huh?"

"BUT I WANT BUULBBAASAAURRR!" I said in my most annoying tone of voice.

"Sorry." He casually responded as he threw Bulbasaur's ball to Poopy.

Before I could charge Poopy, Professor Oak grabbed my shoulder and said, "Just take Squirtle, it's a good Pokémon."

I groaned, "Fine."

"Hey Elle," Poopy called, "since my Pokémon can kick your Pokémon's butt, let's have a battle!"

_Oh poop!_

**End of second chapter! Took me longer than I thought it would! Anyway chapter 3 is in progress! Please feel free to leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Elle and Poopy have their first official Pokémon battle with their very own Pokémon! Let's find out who wins! Thank you Pokefan56 and Pikachu203 for your reviews. Another thank you to Pikachu203 for following the story.**

**I STILL DON'T OWN POKÉMON!**

**(Elle Kido's POV)**

I wasn't expecting to be challenged by Poopy so soon. I was so busy fussing over losing Bulbasaur to him that I completely forgot he was there… with a Pokémon… and a type advantage.

"What takin' so long, scared of losing?" Poopy rudely asked.

Coming back to my senses I replied, "No, because I'll be the only winner here!"

Poopy smirked, "Okay, prepare to cry like the baby you are!" Then he threw his Poké Ball in the air and shouted, "Go Bulbasaur!"

A flashing light briefly appeared and then I saw the Bulbasaur, the Bulbasaur that should have been mine.

After some hesitation, I released Squirtle from its ball, "Go Squirtle!" Squirtle came out all smiley-faced and laid back.

"I'll let you go first," Poopy said, "since I'm in such a good mood right now."

I was frozen in place, this is the first time I've ever been nervous about anything. The truth is I've never actually had a Pokémon battle before. Back when I used by dad's Pokémon I never used them for battle; I just had them do tricks with whatever moves they knew. I wasn't sure what to do with Squirtle but I eventually came to a decision…

"TIME OUT!" I yelled.

"HEY, YOU CAN'T CALL A TIME OUT IN A POKÉMON BATTLE!" Poopy snapped.

Professor Oak walked to his side, "Why don't you just let her have a time out this one time? This is her first time battling too you know."

"NOT HELPING GRAMPS!" blurted out the rebellious Poopy.

He turns back to me, "What do you need a time out for anyway?"

"I need to have a team huddle," I replied, "why don't you stay there and play with your cabbage patch kid?" Referring to his Bulbasaur.

Poopy looked so steamed, "You have a minute, GO!"

I picked Squirtle up and brought it to a spot where I was sure the others wouldn't hear us.

"Okay Squirtle, my name is Elle and I am your new trainer."

Squirtle yawned uninterested.

"So… Squirtle, what moves do you know?"

Squirtle groaned, then picking itself up off the ground it showed me Tackle and Tail Whip.

I was pretty disappointed that it only knew two moves and weak ones at that but I just said, "Okay, we can deal with that for now. We're going to be battling that Bulbasaur down there and I want you to crush it like bubble wrap."

My stubborn Squirtle shook its head and sat back down with its arms crossed.

_What's with this guy? By the looks of things, you'd think I was making it go to school or something!_

"Why don't you want to battle?" I asked it.

But before I could get any more information from the tiny water-type I heard Poopy shout, "TIME'S UP!"

I was really nervous now; my chances of winning were not high at all considering Squirtle had a type disadvantage and no interest in fighting whatsoever. Just looking at Poopy's Bulbasaur, I knew it was ready to fight and it seemed pretty strong, even for a level 5 Pokémon.

I picked Squirtle up and we slowly made our way back. I could hear Poopy yelling "What's taking so long? Are you a Slowpoke in disguise?" But that only made me take even longer to get there.

Desperate, I whispered to Squirtle, "Please win. Please. I'll give you whatever you want, just win darn it."

**(Poopy's POV)**

HAHAHA! I got her now! There's no way she'll defeat me and Bulbasaur!

"Alright Elle, let's get this over with!" I shouted.

Elle sent Squirtle out to battle, oddly enough; he seemed much more tough and determined than before.

Knowing the only moves Bulbasaur knew were Tackle and Growl, I planned on having Bulbasaur use Tackle during the whole battle until Squirtle faints.

"Okay Squirtle!" Elle called out, "Use Tackle!"

Squirtle grunted a little bit, but then proceeded to jump in the air preparing to land on Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur, quick, Tackle it!" Bulbasaur jumped up and hit Squirtle, knocking into it and making it fall to the ground.

Squirtle looked like it had taken a critical hit, one more and it would probably faint and I'd be the winner! Oh yeah!

"Bulbasaur, Tackle again!" I commanded.

I saw Elle look down at Squirtle who was lying on the ground, "Squirtle, dodge and Tackle…" she paused for a moment, "…or else you get nothing!"

Squirtle swiftly got out of the way and Tackled Bulbasaur from the side.

_But wait… Why would she say "or else you get nothing"…?_

_…. DID SHE BRIBE HER SQUIRTLE! AARGG! THAT JERK! ISN'T THAT ILLEGAL?_

Squirtle had knocked Bulbasaur down so hard that they made a loud crashing sound as they landed. Its HP was very low and I ran out of potions the

"SQUIRTLE, YOU MUST NOW TACKLE BULBASAUR SUMO WRESTLER-STYLE!"

It was the end of everything, as Bulbasaur was lying on the ground squirming of its life, Squirtle marched up to him with his stomach puffed up. It then sprung high into the air and delivered a powerful Tackle that cause Bulbasaur to scream out of fear, pain, and shock. I was so upset that I turned away.

When I looked back, Bulbasaur had fainted.

**(Elle's POV)**

I wasn't so much excited as I was relieved that I actually won. I'll be honest, I didn't think Squirtle would actually pull it off. Poopy looked pretty devastated, serves him right though. I'll beat him good every time!

I celebrated with Squirtle as Poopy put Bulbasaur back in its Poké Ball. The suddenly Squirtle Tackled me and started looking through my fanny pack.

"WHAT THE HECK! HOW DARE YOU ATTACK YOUR MASTER?!" I barked.

Squirtle gave me a cheeky grin and continued searching through my fanny pack; throwing things it didn't find interesting this way and that. I took me a few minutes, but I realized Squirtle remembered that I told it I'd give it whatever it wanted if it won.

"Okay, I get it now." I told Squirtle as I picked myself up off the ground. I pulled off my fanny pack, "You can take one item."

"OH, SO YOU DID BRIBE YOUR POKÉMON!" An infuriated Poopy stomped behind me. "YOU CHEATER! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO POKÉMON EVERYWHERE! THEREFORE I, GARY FULBRIGHT OAK, AM THE WINNER! RIGHT GRAMPS?"

"Now wait a minute Poopy," Professor Oak interjected, "according to the Pokémon Handbook, page 69, subsection O, 'It is not against the rules for a trainer to bribe their Pokémon.'"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Poopy demanded. "ALSO, MY NAME IS GARY! COME ON GRAMPS YOU KNOW THAT!"

I stuck out my tongue at Poopy, nothing he did would change the fact that I won.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle cheered enthusiastically.

We all turned around to see that Squirtle had found my red lipstick.

"Squirtle, do you even know how to use that stuff?" I asked.

Squirtle nodded and started rubbing it on its lips.

"Okay, now that that's settled," I continued, "are you willing to travel with me and fight in battles? You can use my make-up and whatever else when we're not training and battling, and I will do the cooking."

Squirtle shrugged and gave me a look that said _Sure why not_.

I celebrated and returned Squirtle to its Poké Ball. "Okay. I'm off!" I told the others.

"Goodbye Elle." Professor Oak called out waving.

I walked off into my new adventure.

**(Poopy's POV)**

I waited until I couldn't see Elle anymore. I didn't want it to look like we were starting a journey together.

"Okay Gramps, I'm leaving. Hopefully you will have remembered my name by the time I get back as Pokémon Master."

Suddenly, Gramps grabbed my arm.

"What are you thinking Poopy? You can't go yet!" He shouted

"And why's that?" I answered

"Your Bulbasaur has fainted! You can't go into the tall grass without usable Pokémon! It's dangerous!"

"Then I'll just avoid this so-called "dangerous" tall grass and go to the Pokémon Center."

"That won't work!" He argued, "There's only one thing we can do now." He said in a creepy voice.

"What's that?" I asked nervously.

"Time for bed, Poopy!" Gramps said in a delightful tone of voice.

"BUT IT'S NOON!" I retaliated.

"But it will help heal you're Pokémon!" Gramps persisted

He dragged me to room, as I slipped into bed he released Bulbasaur from its ball and placed it next to me. Then without warning the lights went off and I heard a strange beeping noise for a few seconds and then the lights turned back on.

"Bulbasaur should be all healed now, take a look." Gramps said.

Turning to Bulbasaur I could see that it no longer looked faint, it was just sleeping.

I started to poke it, "Hey Bulbasaur, wake up! Hey Bulbasaur-"

Before I could say "wake up" again, Bulbasaur attacked me and knocked me out of bed. I looked so angry, like it had just been possessed or something. So I started crying out for help.

Gramps started sweating with embarrassment, "I forgot to tell you, Poopy, that Bulbasaur hates being poked." He told me as he rubbed the back of his neck.

By this time, Bulbasaur had stopped attacking me so I decided to return it to its Poké Ball.

"Alright, I'll be going on my journey now." I gave Gramps a quick wave.

"Goodbye Poopy!" Gramps replied, "And don't worry, Bulbasaur doesn't hold a grudge for too long!"

**End of Chapter 3! Chapter 4 is all planned out so hopefully it won't take me so long to post it up here! Goodbye for now!**


End file.
